


As Long As You Love Me

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Crystal and Gigi are getting married! But it's almost like the universe doesn't want them to.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr I don't even know how long ago: maybe a crygi wedding?🥺  
> So here it finally is.

“We’re getting married this week!” Crystal squeals when she wakes up.

“You know, it was cute the first time you did it. Maybe even the second and third. But I’m gonna kill you if you don’t shut up and go back to sleep. Then no one’s getting married,” Gigi grumbles from beside her, burying her head under her pillow.

Ok, so maybe Crystal has been a teensy bit annoying, waking up every morning with a wedding countdown of sorts, starting one month before the big day. But who can blame her? She’s excited! She’s marrying Gigi, the love of her life!

Crystal giggles and burrows under the pillow next to Gigi, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek, the nose, the forehead, anywhere she can get her mouth on, until Gigi relents and starts laughing with her.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I just love you so much!” Crystal says once Gigi removes the pillow. “I can’t wait to marry you!”

“I love you too, but I also love my sleep.”

“You can take a nap later when I get my haircut. I have other plans for you right now,” Crystal says with a glint in her eyes and moves to crawl on top of Gigi.

“Oh really?”

“Uh huh.” Crystal nods and leans down to attach her lips to Gigi’s.

~~

“Gigi!” Crystal screams in a panic as she walks through the door later that afternoon.

“What? What’s wrong?” Gigi pops her head around the corner, trying to see what’s going on with her fiancée.

“Look what they did to my hair!” she cries out, close to tears.

Gigi looks, and sees a mullet. Which is definitely not what Crystal had planned. She tries not to laugh. “How did that happen?”

“I don’t know! I told them what I wanted, but then I ended up with this!” she whines, flipping her hair up. “How am I supposed to get married with a fucking mullet? Think of the pictures, Gigi!”

“It looks kind of hot,” Gigi says, reaching out and running her hand through it. 

“It does not. I look crazy!”

“No, no, I’m serious. I kind of dig it. It suits you.” She glides her fingers along Crystal’s cheek, then grips her chin and turns her head side to side, looking more closely at her hair.

“Really?” Crystal asks incredulously once Gigi stops manhandling her.

Gigi nods. 

“I don’t believe you,” Crystal pouts.

“Let me show you how much I like it,” she murmurs, replacing her fingers with her lips, kissing along Crystal’s jaw until she gets to her lips.

So apparently Crystal is getting married with a mullet.

~~

“Why are you wearing that?” Gigi asks as she walks into the living room the next day after work and sees Crystal wearing her suit.

“It’s comfortable,” she answers, like it’s no big deal that she’s sitting on the floor and painting her nails while she’s wearing the suit she’s going to get married in.

“Really?” Gigi replies exasperatedly. She honestly shouldn’t be surprised, but she is. She definitely is.

“Yes, really,” Crystal says, sticking her tongue out at Gigi. “I tried it on to see if I needed to make any last minute adjustments and then I didn’t want to take it off.” 

“You better not mess it up.” Gigi barely finishes her sentence before it happens, almost as if in slow motion. Crystal’s elbow hits the bottle of nail polish on the edge of the coffee table, and before she can react, it falls directly onto her suit.

“Oh no! What am I gonna do!?” Crystal wails, close to tears as she looks down at the blob of neon green nail polish on her white suit jacket. “It’s too late to get a new one! We’re getting married in two days!”

“Just don’t wear the jacket?” Gigi suggests, trying to stay calm since Crystal is frantic enough for the both of them.

“But the jacket pulls the whole thing together!”

Somehow Gigi gets Crystal to calm down long enough to take the jacket off and try to salvage it, but there’s no getting that nail polish off.

“How am I supposed to fix this?” Crystal asks, slightly more calm, but still clearly frustrated.

“I don’t know. Make the whole thing green?” Gigi asks, mostly joking.

“Gigi, that’s genius! I need to go get some paint. And some glitter!” Crystal’s out of the house before Gigi can say anything else. She comes back an hour later with a bag full of paint, brushes, and more glitter than any one person really needs, and disappears into her studio for five hours.

Gigi’s eating leftovers at the kitchen table when Crystal finally reappears. 

“Hey baby,” she says, dropping a kiss on the top of Gigi’s head before stealing some food off her plate. Gigi’s relieved to see that she seems a lot calmer than before, a small smile playing on her face as she gets some food out of the refrigerator.

“Is everything saved?”

“Yes, it looks so good. You’re gonna love it!”

“Can I see it?”

“Not until the wedding.”

~~

Two days later Crystal wakes up with a twinkle in her eye and a beaming smile on her lips.

“We’re getting married today!” she shouts and Gigi is too excited to be mad that she woke her up.

“We’re getting married!” Gigi repeats, shouting just as loud and leaning over to kiss her soon to be wife.

What starts out as the most exciting day of Crystal and Gigi’s lives soon takes a turn for the worst. 

First, they get a call from their officiant that he’s sick and will not be making it to the wedding. Then they find out that the flight from Mexico got delayed and half of Crystal’s family won’t be at the wedding. And to top it all off, nobody can find the rings. 

Even though her bridesmaids are trying to comfort her, Crystal can’t handle the pressure alone. She needs Gigi. So she goes to find her in her dressing room. Where she’s already in her dress, which stresses Crystal out even more and she can’t stop the tears from falling.

“Crystal, baby, what’s wrong?” Gigi asks, going to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. And everything is ruined!” Crystal starts babbling, and she feels the beginning of a panic attack coming along. “First it was my hair and my suit jacket. Now there’s no one to marry us and the rings are nowhere to be found. And I saw you in your dress so now it’s gonna be cursed! Should we call it off? Postpone it? Gigi, I--”

“Shh, Crys, calm down.” Gigi grabs her hands, pulling her close and trying to soothe her. “Breathe with me.” Crystal mirrors Gigi’s breathing, starting to calm down, at least enough that she probably won’t have a full blown panic attack, and then Gigi starts to speak again. “This _is_ the happiest day of my life. Because I’m marrying _you_. There’s literally nothing that’s going to stop me from marrying you today. I don’t care about your hair, although you are kind of rocking it.” She runs her fingers through Crystal’s new mullet. “I don’t care about your jacket even though it looks amazing and you _know_ you love the glitter. I don’t care about the rings. I don’t care about anything except for the woman standing up there with me. I love you so much Crystal. And as long as I’m marrying _you_ , I literally do not give a shit about anything else about this day. Ok?”

“Those are really romantic vows. I especially love the part about not giving a shit.” Crystal laughs, feeling a sense of calm fall over her as she realizes that what Gigi said is one hundred percent true. As long as she’s married to Gigi by the end of the day, nothing else matters. 

“Hush,” Gigi replies with a chuckle. 

“You’re right, though. I just want to marry you, Gigi. I don’t care about anything else, as long as you love me.”

“Hold on,” Gigi says, taking a step back. “Did you just quote Backstreet Boys at me? Now we’re _definitely_ not getting married.”

“Gigi!” Crystal yells through her laugh and wraps her arms around her. “Quit playin’ games with my heart.”

“Crystal!”

“But you are my fire. My one desire.”

“No!”

“Tell me why.”

“You’re so dumb!”

Crystal smiles at her and closes the gap between them, brushing their lips together in a small, soft kiss. 

“I love you,” Crystal murmurs against Gigi’s lips as she pulls away.

“I love you, too. Now let’s go get married.”

When they emerge from Gigi’s dressing room they learn that Lux has thankfully found the rings, Crystal’s brother sets up his iPad with a livestream so all the relatives stuck in Mexico can watch, and they convince Heidi to get ordained on the internet so she can officiate the ceremony. 

~~

When the ceremony starts Crystal walks down the aisle first, arm in arm with her dad with a bright smile glued to her face. She’s decided that she’s done being stressed about the little things and she’s just going to allow herself to be happy and enjoy her wedding. Her dad kisses her on the cheek before he sits down, and Crystal feels giddy waiting for Gigi.

Gigi’s mom walks her down the aisle, and she knows that even though she’s surrounded by all her friends and family, she only has eyes for Crystal. Even with her new mullet, complete with the neon green tips dyed on a whim the night before to match the glitter on her suit jacket, she’s the most beautiful human being Gigi has ever laid eyes on. As they make eye contact and share small private smiles just for the two of them amidst the crowded room, Gigi knows that she’s meant to marry Crystal, that she’s the love of her life. And that’s all she needs to make this day perfect.

As Crystal watches Gigi walk down the aisle toward her she feels so happy she could burst. Her eyes shine with happy tears as she watches the woman of her dreams take each step closer to becoming her wife. Even though there were more than a few bumps along the way, Crystal wouldn’t change anything about their wedding because they’re going to end up together, and that’s all that really matters in the end. 

“Hi,” Gigi whispers once she’s across from Crystal.

“Hi,” Crystal repeats, reaching out to grab Gigi’s hands, and she can’t resist saying, “Love you.”

When they finally break eye contact they look toward Heidi, ready for her to begin.

She takes a deep breath and gives them both a grin before talking. “Hey everyone! I’m not gonna lie to y’all, I have no idea what I’m doing up here. And I have no idea why these lesbians are trusting me,” Heidi starts, inciting laughter from everyone in attendance. “But what I do know is that I’ve never seen anyone more in love than Crystal and Gigi. I know that they’re made for each other and I’m so honored to be a part of this wedding. So here goes nothing.”

For just learning that day she would be officiating a wedding, Heidi does a great job. She mixes in jokes with sweet observations about Crystal and Gigi, and they’re both glad they chose her as the one to do it.

Their actual vows are a lot sweeter than the impromptu ones before the wedding, and everyone in attendance can tell how much Crystal and Gigi truly love each other. They can hear it in their words and see it in their smiles and the way they look at each other.

When Heidi asks if she takes Gigi to be her wife, Crystal can’t help but blurt out, “Hell yeah!” earning a few chuckles from their guests. And Gigi’s “I do” is the sweetest thing Crystal’s ever heard.

“Well, it looks like y’all are married now, I guess,” Heidi says, earning her more chuckles. “I think it’s time to kiss the brides,” she finishes with a big smile on her face and they don’t need to be told twice.

Gigi cups Crystal’s cheeks as they inch closer to each other and Crystal’s arms find a home around Gigi’s waist. When their lips meet, it’s like every little thing that has gone wrong completely washes away and the only thing that matters is the love that each of them pour into the kiss. Crystal can’t wait to kiss Gigi for the rest of her life.

For all the issues leading up to the wedding, it truly is a perfect day with an equally perfect ending.

~~

Luckily the reception goes a lot smoother than the wedding preparations had. After toasts, where Crystal cries a lot and even Gigi sheds a tear or two, first dances, and dinner and drinks, they spend the entire night dancing with their friends and family when they’re not trying to steal away to share small little moments alone, simply reveling in the fact that they’re actually married. They never make it too long before someone finds them, telling them they’re needed for pictures or cutting the cake or whatever else it might be. But they’ll have the honeymoon and the rest of their lives to spend together, so neither one of them can find anything to complain about.


End file.
